Virtual Reality, Virtually Insane
by Ranma Higurashi
Summary: The Big 5 have trapped Seto in the virtual world and guess who's coming to his rescue. Why, Jounouchi of course! Well, Mokuba and Yugi too... YAOI!
1. T3h 8361nn1n6z0rz!

HIIIIIII!!!!!!! I've got a new ficcie!!!!!!! It takes place when Seto got all trapped in the virtual world by the Big 5. It's probably gonna suck, but I don't care!!!! AHAHA!

It was a dark, stormy night at the Kame Game shop. Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Sugoroku A.K.A.Jii-chan were looking through the newest cards for sale when a drenched Mokuba and Jounouchi burst through the door.

"Guys! You've gotta help!" Jou gasped out, hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Jou!" Yugi yelled, "What's wrong?!"

"Se-er, Kaiba's been....."

"The Big 5 trapped him in one of the virtual reality games!" Mokuba finished. "You've gotta help us get him out!"

Jou noddded frantically, "Yeah!"

Honda stared at him. "Jou, why aremyou so hell bent on saving Kaiba of all people?"

Jou blinked. "Uh......" He shook his head. "Iie, there's no time for that!" Jou grabbed Yugi and dragged him out the door, yelling, "C'mon Mokie! We've got a snarky CEO to save!"

Mokuba nodded and followed. "Right!"

Yugi called from outside, "I'll see you later, Jii-chan! Woah, Jou, slow down!"

Anzu and Honda looked at one another, sweatdropped, and ran out the door. "Guys, wait up!"

Sugoroku chuckled. "Those kids."

"This is it guys! This is how we'll get into the virtual world!" It had stopped raining and they were standing outside a building with the Kaiba Corp. logo. Honda looked skeptical.

"Are you sure?"

Jou nodded. "Positive."

"How do you know this is the right spot?" Anzu asked.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Jou pulled out a key and unlocked the gate. "Let's go." He and Mokuba started walking towards the building, but stopped when they realized they weren't being followed. They looked back. Yugi, Anzu, and Honda were surprised.

"Jou, what are you doing with a key to one of Kaiba's buildings?" Yugi queried.

Jou smacked a hand to his face. (I think it was his hand, but you can never be too sure....) "Look guys, I know you have a lot of questions, but right now's not the time to answer them all, okay? I'll answer them after we get Se-Kai- aw screw it, Seto out of the virtual world. Right now all you need to know is we've gotta get in there and get him out, all right?"

"All right, Jou. We trust you."

Jou smiled. "Thanks guys."

Mokuba sniffled, "That was so beautiful!"

Jou turned to Mokuba and glared. "Ha ha. That's real funny, squirt. You're just like your brother." Mokuba snickered. "Yeah yeah. Now get your ass in gear!" He playfully kicked Mokuba, who snickered once more, and started again for the building.

"Okay, we're inside. Now what?" Honda whispered.

"Honda, you dumbass! Why are you whispering?" Jou hit him on the head.

"Ack!"

"We head to the virtual pods." Mokuba told him, as Jou wasn't, and walked in the direction of the pods. They found the room they were searching for and and Mokuba started the pods. "Now, after we get in the pods all we have to do is pull this lever." He pointed at it.

"Wait a minute, there's only three pods. Who's going to be going in the game?' Yugi asked. Jou and Mokuba raised their hands while Anzu and Honda pointed at Yugi. "Wha? ME!?"

"Of course! You're the best duelist here! Plus, you're the star of the show! You have to go!" Anzu told him, pushing him towards the pods. Honda nodding the whole time. "Go on. Get in!" (I think she's trying to get rid of him....)

Yugi sweatdropped. "All right, I'll go...." He sat in one of the pods. (I've said pods too much.....It's been like7 times!) Mokuba and Jou joined him in their own pods (8) and told Honda to pull the lever. When they next opened their eyes they were in the virtual world.

DAS ENDE!!! Of the chapter anyway.... So tell me how you guys like it!!! I do have more written at thsi point in time but I thought I'd see how you liked it first!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. T3h C0n71nu4710nz0rz

Hi all!!!! I was up all night typing this!! And it's very VERY long!!! So you'd better appreciate it!!! Lol! JK!

DISCLAIMER: ME DOES NOT OWNZ0RZ!!!!

Hathors-Favorite: Shweet.....I have loyal minions now!! And yeah, Eerie Queerie IS awesome! And I am SO reading that re-make! E-mail me or something when it's up!

Tayko: You shan't wait long! For here it is!!!

Kumori Sakusha: As I said to Tayko, you shan't wait long! Is it really that good?

Pikpik246: Indeed it is! Those are three of my favorite episodes!

The first thing they saw in the virtual world was that they were in a graveyard.

"Aww, man....Why of all places did it have to be a graveyard?" Jou moaned, remembering when Bakura turned them into Duel monsters.

"There there, Jou. It's not like some zombies are gonna pop out of the ground and attack us." Just then a hoard of zombies popped out of the ground to attack them.

"Thank you, so very much....." Jou said sourly, glaring at Yugi.

"Eheh...Sorry..."

Jou used the Flame Swordsman and the Sword and Shield card to destroy the zombies. "And that's that!" Jou clapped his hands together, nodding.

Yugi turned to Jou, "Now where do we go?"

Jou shook his head. "I'm not sure."

Mokuba gasped. "Hey, look! It's a Key Mace!"

Jou and Yugi whirled around. "Where!?"

"Oh, I get it! It's one of those fairies they put in the game to help the players out!"

(Note: There are some areas where I will shamelessly quote the dub. Sorry for any inconvenience. )

"I think it wants us to follow it!" They chased after the fairy, but quickly lost sight of it.

"Aww man, we lost it!"

"That's ok, I think I found what it was trying to tell us!" Mokuba pointed to a city at the bottom of a cliff.

"All right, Mokuba! Let's go!" Jou shouted. They started down the cliff to the city.

"Hey guys! Wait up! I'm the star of the show, remember!?" Yugi ran after them. When they reached the village they wandered around, looking through the stalls.

"Oh, look! They're selling Duel Monsters cards!" Yugi gasped, looking at them all. "Wow!" Yugi pointed to one. "This one could come in handy! How much is it?" He looked at the price. "2,000 points! No way we have that much!"

Jou and Mokuba sweatdropped. "Let's concentrate on saving his/my brother, Yugi."

"Yeah, you're right......sigh.....Let's go......"

"All right, let's split up and look around. We'll meet back at the fountain."

"Right!"

Time passed. This time was filled with old ladies, old men, monks, and a virtual dog.

"Did you find anything, Jou?" Yugi asked him.

"Yeah, I found that I hate virtual dogs." Jou had said virtual dog attached firmly to his jacket.

"Aww, what's his name?" Mokuba asked, walking up.

"How should I know!?"

"Well, check his tag!"

Jou blinked. "Oh..." He pried the dog off his jacket and looked at the dog's tag. "It says.....It says him name is Katsuya..."

"What!? I can't believe he did that!" Yugi yelled, looking angry.

"That jerk......He did this to spite me......He's such a.....He's so....so.....sweet!"

Yugi fell over. "Wha? Sweet!?"

Jou nodded. "As soon as I see him I'm gonna-"

Mokuba interrupted, "Look guys, can we talk about this later? I got a great lead!"

Jou jumped up. "Really!? Well, let's here it!"

Mokuba nodded. "An old man I was talking to said he saw a man with a prisoner heading towards those mountains on the other side of the desert. It has to be Seto!" With that he started running toward the desert.

"Hey Mokuba, wait a minute!" Jou yelled trying to catch up.

Yugi ran after them. "Hey, do you guys hate me or something!? Wait for me!!"

Soon after they entered the desert a sand storm started up.

"Geez, this thing came out of nowhere!" Jou muttered.

"I know! It reminds me of Zelda! You know, that one part in the Gerudo Desert!?" Mokuba shouted to be heard over the wind.

"I know what you mean!" Just then Jou inhaled a large amount of sand. "Cough, weeze, hack Gotta hand it to your brother! This virtual sand, it tastes just like real sand!" They decided to keep their mouths shut for the time being. Unfortunately, a sand twister appeared, once again, out of nowhere. "Aww, man! This sucks!!!" Jou cried as the tornado of sand (Garaa!! WAI!) carried them back to the virtual city. "Ugh, my head. Is everybody okay?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. A little dizzy, but okay...."

"How about you, Mokuba?"

"I'm fine."

Nearby, an old man, rocking on his porch, started laughing wildly. "That's no way to cross the desert! You need one of those Niwatori chickens!"

"Where can we get one!?" Yugi asked, walking up to him.

"They can't be got. They've gotta be won. It's a prized bird around here!"

"What do you think he meant by that?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm not sure."

Jou sighed. "Well, let's just look around the stalls and see if one's for sale." Mokuba and Yugi nodded and they walked back into town. After their futile search they found themselves back at the fountain. "Man, I didn't see any Niwatori cards anywhere! What are we gonna do!?"

"I'm not sure, Jou. Maybe we should-"

Mokuba interrupted Yugi by running up to a sign nearby. "Hey look! This is what the old man meant! We have to win the card by beating the champion!"

"Well, let's go!"

At the arena the toad/pig guy gave Jou the pig mask and cape. "Here you are. And good luck!"

Yugi, Mokuba, and Jou walked out of the room. "Jou are you sure you should do this? You already have less life points than Mokuba and me combined!"

"What are you talking about!? I haven't lost any of my life points!"

"Oh....well....Be careful!"

Jou nodded and headed into the arena, putting on the mask and cape. "Let's get this party started!"

'Madame Butterfly' strode out from the other side. "C'mon, Senor Porky, or should I say dorky? Let's duel!" 'Madame Butterfly' summoned a Harpy Lady to the field. "And I'll put one card face down and end my turn!"

"Flame Swordsman, attack her Harpy!" Mirror Force blocked his attack.

"Now, I'll upgrade my Harpy with Rose Whip!" (I am, oddly reminded of Kurama)

'Wait a minute! This strategy's familiar!'

"Harpy Lady attack!"

Jou pulled off his mask. "Mai?"

She gasped. "Jounouchi!? Harpy Lady, stop attack!" The whip stopped inches from Jou's monster, and Mai took off her mask. "Jounouchi, what are you doing here!?"

"Mokuba's brother's gone and got himself trapped here. We're trying to get him out. But, what about you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm testing this game out for some suits at Kaiba Corp."

"Hey, Mai!" Yugi yelled from the stands.

"Hi, Yugi! Why were you guys dueling?"

"We needed the Niwatori card to cross the desert."

"Well, that's the prize for this match! Ah, I've got an idea! Harpy Lady!" The Harpy Lady used the Rose Whip (Kurama again) to get the card from next to the toad/pig man.

"Hey!"

"Let's go!" The four then ran out of the stadium. The crowd was yelling angrily as they did so. At the desert Mai summoned the Niwatori. "You guys ready?"

"Hell, yeah!" They all climbed aboard the Niwatori and started off.

"Hi-ho Drumsticks, away!"

"Guys, Jounouchi named his chicken."

"It's a Niwatori, Mai."

"Whatever."

"Look!' Mokuba cried. "It's a temple! I bet Seto's in there!"

"Seto? As in Kaiba Seto?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, who else?"

Mai shook her head. "I didn't know _you_ were Kaiba's brother." She turned to Jou. "Why are you so hell bent on saving Kaiba?"

Jou sweatdropped. 'Not again...' "Okay, you want to know? Fine! The first reason I can't tell you."

"Hey!" Mai interrupted.

"Let me finish!"

She shut up.

Jou nodded. "Anyways. The second reason is because Mokuba loves him and the third reason is because he owes me something and I'm not gonna get it if he's trapped in here."

Mokuba looked at him slyly. "That 'something' wouldn't be what I think it is, is it?"

Jou blushed. "That's none of your bussiness!"

Mokuba snickered. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Just shut up and go in the damn temple!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever. heh heh"

He and Jou started for the temple. Mai and Yugi looked at each other, confused and Yugi shrugged. "Don't ask me." Then they realized they were being left behind, again, and ran after them, again. "What is it with you guys and leaving me behind!?"

Once inside the temple door slammed shut behind them. Jou and Mokuba looked at one another and said one word, "Zelda."

Jou sighed. "He really needs to get out more. Okay, let's just look around and see what we can find." It was then they realized- "We're in a freakin' maze! (Author fwaps Jou on the head with a harisen (fan) Don't interrupt the Author! Jou: Ow!)

Jou absentmindedly rubbed his head, not sure why he was doing so. (Cackle) "Well, splitting up would be a bad idea..."

Interrupting Jou's thought provoking banter (J:Hey! A:Shutup!) was a scream.

"Did you guys hear that?" Mokuba ran towards the sound.

"Hey, Mokuba, wait a minute! You're gonna get lost that way!" They all ran after him and hit a Labrynth Tank square in the nose. (Ow...) "Aw, no.....Not another monster!"

"Let's go!" They ran in a different direction. "AAAHHH!!!" Turns out that wasn't a very good idea, so they turned around again. "Dammit!" Also not a good idea.

"We're boxed in!" Mai yelled. The tanks were closing in when-

"I play Magical Hats!" (Author fwaps Yugi with the harisen Didn't I tell you not to interrupt!? Yugi: Gah!)

"Phew! We just made that one!"

"Hey guys,-" Mai glared at Mokuba and he rolled his eyes. "And girl...Check it out! It's that Key Mace again!"

"Aw right! Let's get the heck outta here!" They followed Erryl (sp?) and were lead to the girl who screamed.

"Hey, are you all right?" Mai asked her. When she turned they gasped.

"Hey, Mokuba, check it out! The fairy turned you into a girl!"

"Great, can it make you smart?" Mokuba answered Jou, sarcastic.

Jou sweatdropped. "That's a low blow kid..."

"I know!" Mokuba answered, cheerfully.

"Oh, my! Yes, I'm fine! My name's Adena."

"Can you show us the way outta here?" Yugi asked, hopefully.

She shook her head. "I'm lost, too. But, Erryl can lead the way!" So they all followed the fairy again to the end of the maze only to gasp in shock again to find a maid waiting there for Adena.

"Princess Adena! You're safe!"

The minute the maid spoke Mokuba, Mai, and Yugi burst out laughing. Jou was blushing heavily.

"Aw, shaddup!"

"I guess, ha ha ha, that dog in the village, Bwahahaha, wasn't your only comiseration, ahahahaha!" Mokuba giggled. For, as it were, the maid was a carbon copy of Jounochi. Besides being female, that is.

"Guys! Shut up before I hurt you!" They just laughed harder. Jou glared at them. "I hate you....so much right now...."

"Um, excuse me,but..." The maid interrupted cautiously. Yugi, Mai, and Mokuba finally stopped laughing to pay attention.

"I would like to thank you for saving Princess Adena."

"Princess!?"

Adena blushed. "Yes..."

"Lucky, brat." Jou turned to Mokuba. "How come you're the princess and I'm the maid!?"

Mokuba shrugged and grinned. "Just loves me more I guess."

"What!? He does not! He lov-er...likes... us both equally!"

Mokuba raised his eyebrow. "But I'm his brother."

"Oh yeah!? Well, I'm his Boy-........God dammit....." Jou glared at Mokuba. "We'll continue this conversation later...."

Mokuba snickered. "I am the champion!"

"You think you've won, but this isn't over yet!"

"Kyahaha, how wrong you are!"

"...................."

"..................."

"Mokuba....?

".....Yeah....?"

"I fear for our mental health....."

"Yes...."

"Seto's been ranting more than usual and we've been subjected to it way too much....."

"Indeed...."

"We're gonna have to snap him out of that....."

Mokuba nodded. "Before we both go crazy." Then they stared at each other silently.

During this conversation the others were staring at them in disbelief. The as-of-yet unnamed maid decided to break the silence by saying, "We'd like to show our appreciation by inviting you to the castle."

"Aw, really? Sweet!!"

The maid smiled. "Yes, my name is Mitsuko. Please follow me." She turned and led them to the castle.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Yugi gaped at the castle.

Mitsuko led them inside and took them to the dining room. "Please sit. Lunch will be served momentarily."

"Ah, thank you....Mitsuko...." Jou said, kind of awkwardly. "Say, could you tell me what the story behind that painting is?" He said, looking at the painting above the fireplace.

Mitsuko looked at the painting with the Duel Monsters and the looming castle and sighed. "That painting tells the story of the Mythic Dragon and the Legendary Heroes legend has it will come and save us from it's wrath." She looked expectantly at them.

Jou looked incredulous. "You can't mean....that you think, _we're_ the Legendary Heroes!?"

"Indeed! For you saved Princess Adena and that makes you heroes! So you, being heroes, have to go save us." She looked at them in a scary manner. "Yes.....You will save us......Yes.....Oh, look! Lunch is here! Please enjoy!"

They looked at her and then they looked at each other and whispered to each other, "This chick is crazy!"

"And just think, Jou, she's based off of you!"

"Cram it, Mokuba!"

"You guys! Quit fighting!"

"Yeah, I thought you were here to save Kaiba!"

This quieted the two and the began to silently eat what was placed on the table.

"Oh, wait to go Mai!"

Mai winced. "Hey guys, c'mon.....Just keep telling yourself 'It's only a game'." Mitsuko and Adena looked at her like she was crazy. Mai frantically waved her arms. "I mean life's a game!"

When they finished lunch Mitsuko hurried them out of the dining room. "Hurry now, we must get you changed into the Legendary Garments af the Legendary Heroes!" She ushered them into the room thrust the clothes into their arms. "And if you're not changed by the time I get back," Her eyes flashed. "You'll regret it!" She slammed the door in their face.

"Umm......I suppose we should get changed then......" Yugi stared at the door.

"Well, duh." Mai walked to the back and went into the closet to change.

"Oh, Ra.....These outfits are riduculous! You know he did this on purpose!" Jou yelled, now sporting the half-jumper-skull-thing one of the Legendary Heroes wore.

Yugi admired himself in the mirror. "I dunno....I kinda like it....." Yugi was wearing armor.

"Yeah, I like it too." Mai said, coming out of the closet. (snicker I just realized what that sounds like)

"What do you think, Mokuba?"

No answer.

"Mokuba?"

Then the door swung open revealing Mitsuko. "Are you ready!?"

They jumped. "Ra, don't do that! Yeah, we're ready!"

"Wonderful! Come, to the balcony! We must hurry, before Princess Adena is taken to be sacrificed!"

"What!? Why didn't you say so earlier!? Let's go!" Jou and the others ran to the balcony.

Adena and Princess Mokuba (Yes, that's what I meant.) appeared behind them.

"Where have you guys been!?" Jou asked, but they didn't get to answer as Mai gasped and pointed to the sky.

"Look! Duel Monsters!"

The Duel Monsters swooped down and snatched the Princess from the balcony.

"Oh no! Princess!" Mitsuko shouted after them.

"Oh no! Mokuba! They've taken Mokuba!" Adena shouted.

"Huh? Adena!? Wait.....If _you're_ Adena, then that means....Oh no, Mokuba was taken by the Monsters!"

"No, Yugi, really?" Jou said, rolling his eyes. "Damn it. Little brat. I wanted to see Seto first. sigh Oh well....So, how do we get him back?" He turned to Mitsuko.

"Uh.....Damn it, this isn't in the job description! Wah!!!" She runs into the castle.

Adena sweatdrops. "......Never mind her.....She's stressed....Her boyfriend was taken as a sacrifice last year...She's never really gotten over it."

"Oh, that's awful!" Mai put a hand to her face.

Jou nodded. "I understand how she feels."

Jou and Mai looked at him weird. "You do?"

"Uh....Never mind that...How do we get back Mokuba?"

"He was taken to the Castle of Dark Illusions. The only way to get there is by the flying machine of the Legendary Heroes."

"And just where is that?"

She pointed. "There."

"Huh? But there's nothing there but ruins." Yugi looked.

"Yes, but that is where the flying machine rests. We have not yet determined how to retrieve it. We know it has something to do with time, but that's about it."

"Oh.....Well, we'd better figure it out soon...." Mai decided.

"Wait...You said it has to do with time?" Jou asked Adena.

"Yes."

"I've got an idea! Adena take us to those ruins!" Jou shouted.

Adena nodded. "Right!"

"Here we are. The ruins." Adena told them after escorting them to the ruins. "You have a plan?"

"Yup, sure do! Time Wizard! Time Magic!" Jou, obviously, summoned the Time Wizard and used it's Time Magic to rewind time.

"Did it work?" Mai asked.

"I don't know..."

Just then the ruins started shaking.

"Woah! It's an earthquake!" Yugi yelled.

"No, look! The ruins!" It was true. The Time Magic attack had worked and time was rewinding.

"The ruins are back to normal, but where's the flying machine?"

The ground started shaking again.

"Wah!"

And the flying machine rose out of the ground.

"All right! I knew it would work! We'll see you later Adena!" Jou then hopped on the flying machine. "C'mon you guys! Or I'll leave you behind!"

Mai and Yugi jumped and boarded the machine.

"Well, let's go!" Jou started the machine and they were on their way.

"Hey, Jounouchi..."

"Yeah, Mai?"

"That was a really good idea, y'know?" Mai purred.

"Uh....Thanks....I guess..."

"I think I should reward you..." Mai leant in and Jou pulled back.

"I'm going out with someone." He stated blandly.

"What!?" Mai calmed down. "I mean, whoever this person is can't be better than me, can they?"

"Much better."

"Excuse me!?" She coughed. "Well, maybe I can change your mind...."She leaned in again only to Jou pull back once more.

"Not meaning to be rude....but if you try and kiss me again I will not hesitate to throw you off this ship." He glared a her.

She gulped and decided to leave off until in a safer place.

"Look, there's the castle!" Yugi shouted.

That's when the flying Duel Monsters appeared.

"Shit!"

Yugi transformed (or whatever you want to call it) into Yami (You all thought I'd forgotten, didn't you?) and beat enought of them to reach the barrier, which they passed through easily. Unless, you think bursting into flames and crash landing into a forest is easily, of course.

They abandoned the burning wreckage that was once their ship and headed for the castle. Making sure to avoid the nest of Killer Needles. They were at the castle entrance. Once inside, the ceiling opened up and who should fall from it, but...a Blue Eyes? Oh, wait, there they are....and who should fall from it, but Mokuba and Dun dunna dun!! Seto! Both groups stared at each other for a while until Seto broke the silence.

"That outfit looks ridculous."

"Sigh Yeah, I know, that's what I thought too. Hey, wait, you're one to talk! You made the damn thing!" Jou growled at him.

Seto chuckled and opened his arms, a smile lighting his face. "Come here."

Jou squealed (sweatdrop) and ran to his arms. "I'm glad you're safe." He said, nuzzling his chest.

"Me too."

(Can we say 'Aww'? C'mon, say it!)

"We're sorry to break up this happy reunion, but we must destroy you!" A few mysterious voices called out.

"We've won the game! You can't do anything to us!" Seto shouted to the Big Five. (Oh, come on. Like you didn't see that coming?)

"Au contraire, 'Shacho'. We can do as we please!" Then they started to summon a monster.

"Oh, no!"

"Seto, what are they doing!?" Mokuba asked.

"They've over-rode the system! They're summoning the Mythic Dragon!"

"What!? Can they do that!?" Yami shouted, snapping out of the stupor he had been but in when he saw Jou and Seto hugging.

"Apparently!" Seto growled. "I summon Lord of Dragon!" But it didn't work. "What!? What went wrong!?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!! We've made it so you can only attack with dragons!"

Seto growled...again..."Fools! You should have known better than to challenge me to a duel with dragons!" Seto summons his Blue Eyes, Jou summons Red Eyes, Yugi summons Curse of Dragon, Mokuba summons nothing because he has no deck, and Mai also summons nothing because she is still in shock. Yami noticed this and tried to snap her out of it.

"Mai. Mai! Wake up!" He snapped his fingers. "If you don't wake up we're all gonna die!!!" Needless to say, she woke up. Yami filled Mai in on the details and she summoned Harpy's Pet Dragon. The Mythic Dragon, getting fed up with waiting on slowpoke Mai, attacked, sending out five seperate blasts. The five dragons on the side of good attacked right back, on their masters' command, of course, and the blasts cancelled each other out.

"Grr....." The Big Five then tried a new tactic. "Mythic Dragon! Attack the child!"

The blast fired and "Block it, Red Eyes!" Jounouchi's dragon was destroyed. Jou's life points went to zero.

"Se-to...." Jou was desintegrating. Slow. Painfully slow. Jou smiled. "Love....you..." Jou was gone.

"Katsuya....No....Katsuya...." Seto shook his head. "This can't....Why...." His head sunk and he shuddered. He angrily turned to the Mythic Dragon. "You are going to regret ever crossing me!"

"Kyahaha!! Mythic Dragon Attack!" The Mythic dragon attacks Mai's dragon next. She screams. Her life points reach zero and she too disappears. No one seems to care.

"Mai!" Scratch that....Yami cares.......Bastard...... "You'll pay for this!"

The Mythic dragon attacks again. Seemingly aiming for Seto's dragon.

"Seto! It's not your dragon they're aiming for" Mokuba runs to Seto and pushes him out of the way. "It's you!"

Mokuba, like the others, vanishes.

Seto looks shocked and sinks to his knees, shaking. "No......I've lost them both......This is all my fault....."

"Kaiba! Snap out of it! We're still here and we've got to destroy that thing!" Yami shouts at him.

Seto stops shaking and rises. "You....You're right......." Yami summons Buster Blader (was that what he summoned? Dont remember...) and fuses it with Seto's three Blue Eyes. It destroys the Mythic Dragon and a hole opens up in the floor.

"This is all your fault, Yami!" Seto yells as they fall.

They land in the courtyard of Princess Adena's castle. Adena welcomes them, along with the whole village. "Heroes, we thank you for your heroic deed! We celebrate you safe return!"

"There shouldn't be any celebrating! I lost my brother in there! And.....and my......" Seto leaves off.

"We lost our friends in there." Yami finished, staring at Seto.

"No Hero should bear so heavy a burden." Adena transfomed into the Mystical Elf and started reciting a prayer.

Mai, Mokuba, and Jounouchi all appeared.

"No way! Adena was really a Mystical Elf!" Yugi had returned from where ever it is he goes when Yami takes over.

"Ugh, my head...."Jou sat up.

"No duh, Yugi...."Mokuba muttered, sitting up as well.

"Katsuya, Mokuba......" Seto walked up to them.

"Ha! He said my name first! He loves me more!"

"What!? He does not!"

"He does so!"

"Nu-uh!"

Seto sweatdropped. "Uh...Guys....?"

They looked up. "Oh, right..." They ran up and glomped him. "Seto!!!"

"Gawd, that 'death place' was awful!"

Mokuba nodded. "Did you have to make it so awful?"

Seto smiled apologetically. "Sorry... "

"You forgot it was a game and freaked out on me, didn't you?" Jou asked, rememering.

Seto blushed. (Miraculous!) "Uh.....What....? No, don't be ridiculous....." He shifted his eyes.

They snickered. "Whatever you say, Seto. Whatever you say."

"Oh, shut up!"

They started for the portal to the real world that opened up, when Seto stopped and turned to Jou.  
"Katsuya, don't you _ever_ do anythink so wreckless again! Game or not! The both of you!"

"Sorry......" They both rang out. "We didn't mean to make you worry."

Seto sighed. "That's all right. I'm surprised you came for me in the first place."

"What!? Of course we came! We both love you very much! I'd be the worst boyfriend ever if I even thought of leaving you here!" Jou looked over at Yugi and Mai. "Yeah, that's right, you heard me. I said boyfriend! Now, close your mouths, you look like fish. And you need to get over it." He looked back at Seto. "They've been bothering me about why I was here the whole time."

"And that's another thing, you did this, risking the chance that your friends would find out."

Jou shook his head. "I don't care about that anymore! Now, you've been standing here staring at me for 10 minutes, just kiss me already!"

Seto chuckled and leant down to kiss Jou. I'm not good at describing this so I won't.....Use the imagination people!

"Umm, guys, I don't mean to break this up, but Mai fainted." Yugi said.

"So?"

"And the portal's closing."

"Shit."

"Yes."

"I suppose I'll have to carry her?" Seto added.

"Yep."

"Great...."

Seto grabbed Mai, none too gently, and they hurried through the portal.

The pods opened and Jou, Yugi, Mokuba, and Mai...Well, not Mai, she's still unconcious and in the other room.....woke to find Anzu and Honda trying and failing to keep the security guards out of the room.

"Hey, you guys better get out of here! Because Seto's back and he's gonna kick your bosses asses!" Mokuba shouted to the guards.

The guards stopped and scratched their heads. "Damn it! He's right!!! Let's go!" The guards left the way they came an headed for the Big Five.

Anzu looked at Mokuba, shocked. "Mokuba," She scolded, "You shouldn't curse like that!"

Mokuba just looked at her like she was crazy and turned to Jou. "Jou, can I say it?"

"Well......." Jou looked unsure.

"Please!?"

"Oh, all right....but only this once, because she deserves it! You really aren't supposed to cuss, so don't go telling on me, okay?"

"Yes! I promise I won't!" Mokuba , grinned and said to Anzu, "Screw you, bitch!"

"What did you just call me!?"

"Kyahahaha!!! I've always wanted to do that! Sankyuu, Jou!"

"Oh, no need. It was fun!"

"It was!"

Anzu was growling and being held back by a struggling Honda. "Let me at the little brat!"

"Anzu, calm down! If you hurt him, Kaiba'll kill you!" Honda told her.

"Calm? Who's not calm!?"

Jou and Mokuba watched her, uneasy. "Say, Mokie..."

".....Yeah....."

"Why don't we....go see if Seto's finished.....kicking Big Five ass......?"

"Good idea....." With that they ran out the door, screaming, "Seto!"

"Hey! You little brat! Don't you run from me!!! Uargh!!!!" That was around when Mai decidd to rejoin them in the land of living.

"Ugh...Yawn.....What's going on...?" She asked, a little sleepy.

This caused three very different reactions.

"Mai!!! You're awake!!!!!"

"Mai? What are you doing here?"

"M-M-Mai! H-h-how nice to s-s-see y-you....." (Just try and guess which one that was! You'll get it wrong!)

"Yugi, why was I asleep?"

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head. "Uh-uh. Not at all."

"Well, I suppose that's for the best....."

"What!? Mutou Yugi, I demand you tell me what happened!!!"

"Uh..." He looked at Anzu and Honda. "Now's not a good time...."

Mai nodded. "All right. But you _will_ tell me later. You got that!?"

Yugi gulped and nodded. "Uh-huh..."

"Wonderful. And to answer your question, Honda, some suits at Kaiba Corp. were paying me to test out the game."

"Oh."

"And it's nice to see you too, Anzu. That's a nice skirt you're wearing." Mai smiled.

Anzu blushed and stammered "Uh, um....thank you...M-Mai...."

"Uh....Your welcome....?"

"Let's find Jou and get outta here!"

"Yeah, okay."

"R-right...."

"Um....I don't think that's a good idea....Um...Guys...? Are you listening to me!?" Unfortunately for poor Yugi, they weren't. They were following the path Mokuba and Jou had taken out of the room. They walked through the building, searching, until the came across Mokuba.

"Hey, Mokuba!"

"Huh? Oh, hey."

"Are your brother and Jou in there?" Mai asked, pointing to the door he was infront of.

"Yup."

"Oh, cool, thanks." Mai started for the door, but Mokuba blocked her. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Stopping you from going in there."

"Well, obviously, but the question is why?"

"Because."

"Because why!?" Mai was getting annoyed.

"Because I promised them I wouldn't let anyone in!"

Mai growled. "Why not!?"

"Because they're doing something!"

"Like what!?"

"You should already know what!!"

"Well, I don't!"

Yugi mouths to him 'Doesn't remember!'

"Oh....Well you still can't go in!"

"Move outta my way!" Mai shoves Mokuba and opens the door. "Gasp!!!!"

BAI BAI TIL NEXT TIME!!!!REVIEW PLEASE-NESS!!!


	3. T3h D0015H335!

WAH! I feel so LOVED! Yay, for Loyal Minions!

DISCLAIMER: I OWNZ0RZ NOTHINGZ0RZ! (If there's anyone you wanna blame for the L33T, blame Tameon.Guy at school And Megatokyo.)

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: Aww...Thankies!

The flickering flame: glares Damn your superior guessing skills...And now I haff updated!

Hathors-Favorite: Wai! Loyal Minion Numbah One, I command you find more Loyal Minions! Uh...Please...? And in case you didn't notice, I SO stole the name of the maid from Eerie Queerie...Mitsuko...Heh...Unfortunately, this one isn't as long...FORGIVE ME, MY DEAREST LOYAL MINION!

AND NOW WE BEGIN!

"Move outta my way!" Mai shoves Mokuba and opens the door. "Gasp ! Thunk" She fainted again.

"Oh, boy..."

"I warned her."

"W-what's going on in here?"

"What the hell?"

Seto and Jou were in the process of...Dun dun dun! Kicking Big 5 ass! Hah! You all thought it was something else didn't you?

"Try an' kill off MY boyfriend, will ya?" Jou was closing in on Nesbit and the rest of the Big 5. (Tries to hold back snicker Nesbit...)

"Aah! We're sorry! We'll never do it again, we swear!"

Jou smirks. "And I'll make sure of it..."

"AAHH!"

"Katsuya, that's enough."

Jou turns. "You can't tell me you honestly believe them?"

Seto smirks. "Oh, no...It's just my turn."

"OH, GOD NO!"

(I'll leave it to your imaginations as to what exactly they're doing to them.Evil grin)

Mokuba shut the door again. "You'd think they'd learn. sigh Oh, well."

Everyone else just looked kinda scared. When Jou and Seto finally came out from the room the group turned to them, still looking kinda scared.

"Uh, you guys finished with whatever it was you were doing...?" Yugi asked, cautiously.

Jou nodded. "Yup, and now I'm starving! Seto, can we go out for dinner?"

"I don't care."

"Shweet...Hey, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure, why not?"

"We don't have to pay do we?"

"All right."

Mai woke up and murmured, "Ok..."

Everyone sweatdropped. "I guess Mai's coming, too..."

"Who said they could come?" Seto asked and Jou stared at him. "...Fine...But, I'm not carrying her again..." He gestured towards Mai.

Jou smiled. "Of course not. Mai! Wake up!" He bent down and slapped her face. "Oh, Mai! Wakey, wakey!"

She stirred. "Ooohhhh...Wha' 'appened...?"

"You fainted. Again." Yugi supplied.

"Oh...Jounouchi, stop hitting me!"

He stopped. "Sorry."

"Yeah, right..." Seto whispered.

"Shut up!" Jou whispered, elbowing him. "Well, let's get going! We going to Burger World, right?"

Seto sighed. "I suppose."

"Yes!"

"Which car are we gonna take, Onii-sama?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, I think the Jeep's too small for everyone to fit in...So, that means we'll be taking the limo."

" 'Kay!"

They all piled into the limo and Seto drove them to Burger World.

"Ah, watch out for that old lady!"

"I see her!"

Swerve

"AAH!"

"The light's red, Seto!"

"I know!"

Screech

"My leg!"

"Sorry."

"Turn left."

"Here?"

Swerve

"Aah! No, not there! There!"

"Oh."

Screech

"AAHHHH!"

Let's just say it was a very traumatizing experience...

"Thank, Ra...we're here..." They all hurried out of the limo and standing on shaking legs, ran into the restaurant. They chose a table big enough for all of them and sat down. Mai sat next to Jou who was sitting next to Seto who was sitting next to Mokuba who was sitting next to Yugi who was sitting next to Honda who was sitting next to Anzu who was sitting next to Mai who was sitting next to- (Bam AH! Okay, I get it!) Anyway, they were sitting down and a waitress came to take their order.

"Hello, my name is...Oh-my-God...You're Kaiba Seto!"

Seto groaned. "Not again! Yes, I'm Kaiba Seto, no I won't give you an autograph, no I won't let you introduce me to your friends, no you can't take a picture, no you can't have my number, and NO I will NOT go out with you!"

Mokuba snickered as Jou glared at her.

"Aww...Well, can I take your order?" She said dejectedly.

"Yes, I'll take the Insert name of burger joint type food here..."

"All right, and you?"

"Before I order, who's paying for all this?" Honda asked and Seto, sighing, raised his hand from the table. "Awesome...I'll take the blank and the blank and the blank, too. Oh, and a blank and-"

The waitress took everyone's order and went to the kitchen.

Jou was twitching. "Stupid twitch Waitress twitch...Must not kill..."

Seto sweatdropped. "Just calm down, Katsuya..."

Jou took a deep breath. "I'm okay..." He smiled. "Perfectly fine..."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You're sure?"

Jou nodded. "Yup. Positive."

Seto smirked. "Only fools are positive."

Jou scowled. "Oh, shut up!"

Seto snickered.

After our absolute favorite Bishi's finished their lovely meal of FAT they prepared themselves for the ride home.

"Must buckle in...Must buckle in...Where is it...?"

squeal

"AAHH!"

However, they were a little late in preparing themselves...

"Oh, it hurts!"

Back at the mansion...You know that sounds so much cooler than 'Back at the ranch'. I'm gonna say 'Back at the mansion' from now on...Err...anyways...They quickly evacuated the death trap that is Seto's limo.

"Oh, Ra, I thought I was gonna die!"

Seto sweatdropped. "Oh, come on. I'm not that bad of a driver!" They all stared at him incredulously.

"You're crazy!"

"...Sweatdrop..."

"Uh, Seto...sweetie...?"

"The hell did you just call him?"

"Shut up, Honda! Anyway, Seto...I think I'll do the driving from now on..."

"But, you don't have a license."

Jou mumbled under his breath, "I'm not even sure how you got yours..."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing! Ha ha ha...Umm...Hey! Why don't you guys spend the night?"

Everyone readily agreed, not wanting to risk Seto driving them home.

"Yay! A slumber party! Jou, go get some movies and I'll go make some popcorn!" Mokuba sounded, heading for the kitchen, dragging Mai and Anzu with him.

"Kay!"

"But we just ate!" Seto protested.

"So?"

"...Why do I date you?"

"Because you love me, remember!" Jou said, cheerfully, digging through the movies in the entertainment center.

"Oh, yeah...Now I remember." Seto sighed, flopping onto the couch.

"What? Since when have you been dating? And since when do you love him?" Honda screeched.

"Uhm...It's been what a month?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Where have you been, Honda?" Jou shook his head. "Honestly."

Honda's jaw dropped. "You're joking..."

"Nope."

"Well, it's certainly news to me!"

"That's because you're an idiot."

"I'm a what?"

"You heard me."

Honda glared at Seto while Jounouchi snickered then suddenly switched tactics.

"Yuugi! You knew about this!"

"Yeah, I found out about umm..." Yuugi looked at his watch, " Two hours ago. It wasn't a very pleasant experience."

"Just what are you saying, Yuugi?" Jou looked at him.

"I'm saying that watching you two make out is _not_ the most fun thing in the world."

"They were doing what!" Honda shouted.

Jounouchi grinned. "Making out. Want a demonstration?"

Honda made a face. "God, no!"

"So, you don't mind about us, do you?" Jou asked.

"Well...As long as he" He stared at Seto. "is good to you...And you don't kiss in front of me...Then I guess...I don't mind..."

"Wonderful! Now, we only have to break the news to Anzu and we're done for now!" Jou smiled.

"...What do you mean 'break the news'?..."

"That's not exactly true..."

Poor Seto is ignored

"Eh? Why not, Yuugi?" Jou axed, confused

"Because Mai doesn't remember what happened before she fainted."

"Oh..." Jou shrugged. "Oh, well."

"She likes you you know." Yuugi told him.

"Oh, I know. She was SO coming on to me in the virtual world."

Seto's ear quirked. "She what...?"

"Oh, yeah. She was all 'I should reward you for finding the ship.'"

Seto's eye twitched. "...Was she...?

"Yeah, and then when I told her I was seeing someone she was all 'Well, they can't be better than me!' I had to threaten to throw her off the ship to get her to quit! Man. Mai is such a slut!"

(Not MY opinion, I swear!)

Seto's eye twitched again. "I'll kill her."

Jou blinked. "Huh?"

"I will kill that stupid-"

Jou's eyes widened and he moved to stop him. "Aah! NO! Er, I mean...No...I think Anzu is quite...attatched to her...Yeah...She might be...upset if she, uh, dies...Yeah..."

Seto eyed him. "Fine."

Jou sighed in relief. 'Crisis averted...' "Thank you..."

"But if she does it again, she's leaves!"

"Absolutely! Now, why don't we go pick out a movie, huh?" Jou led him to the entertainment center.

Seto nodded. "Alright."

Meanwhile Yuugi and Honda were staring in horror. Jou looked back and said "He's a little over-protective."

"I am NOT over-protective!"

Jou snickered. "Whatever you say, Seto. Whatever you say."

"You know, they've been gone for a while to just be making popcorn." Yuugi noticed.

Jou shrugged. "Nah, not really. They probably got lost on the way to the kitchen."

Yuugi's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious! Mokuba still get's lost? And he's lived here

how long!"

Jou shrugged again. "I know I still do. And I've lived here for like a month."

It was Honda's jaw that dropped this time. "You what?"

"Oh, yeah, didn't I mention?"

"No! You most certainly did not!"

"Oh. Well, guess what guys? I've been living here for a month. Is that better? Better late than never, right?"

"NO, It's not better! Gawd, what's gotten into you?"

Jou thought. "Well, Seto for starters."

"AAH! I so did not need to hear that! The images! The evil images!"

Jou chuckled. "Ok, ok, seriously?"

Honda nodded sourly. "That would be nice, thanks."

Jou rolled his eyes. "Well, it turns out that dear old dad is a dear old drunk and living with him for one more second may have been hazardous to my mental and physical health."

"Alright, I get that. But why Kaiba?"

"I'm still in the room you know."

"Because, I've liked him longer than you may think."

And Seto is ignored again.

"Wha-? And just how long have you liked him then?"

"Umm...When I first laid eyes on him?"

Honda decided to faint then.

Yuugi poked him with hit foot and Seto blinked, dazed. "...Cool..."

Heh Heh...And the pot thickens! RE-BIEW PUH-LE-ASE!


End file.
